Last Time
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu, jatuh air mataku, menangis pilu... For Infantrum Minor Character Challenge.


A/N: (Padahal harus belajar, tapi nyolong-nyolong bikin fanfic). Saya tahu betul bahwa songfic sebenarnya dilarang di FFN… tapi sekali ini aja… sekalian untuk Infantrum Minor Character Challenge.

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei. Lagu 'Saat Terakhir' adalah milik ST12.

**Timeline: **Setelah Elysion

**Note: **Biar lebih ngefek, kalo bisa bacanya sambil dengerin lagu di atas ya. (apaan sih)

**~Last Time~**

Sang gadis elang berjalan menyusuri kompleks pemakaman para Saint. Jauh di dalam sana, telah beristirahat berpuluh pengabdi Athena, yang gugur dalam pertarungan-pertarungan selama ini.

Gadis berambut coklat itu terus berjalan. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak bisa diketahui, sebab raut cantik itu tertutupi topeng perak polos monoton tanpa hiasan. Di tangannya yang bersarung tangan terdapat serumpun bunga sweet pea ungu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan tiga belas makam bernisan baru. Ketigabelas makam itu agak terpisah dari makam-makam lainnya.

"Halo," kata sang gadis, menyapa penghuni-penghuni makam yang entah mendengar entah tidak. "Tentunya kalian kini sedang bersenang-senang di alam sana," lanjutnya tanpa tahu fakta bahwa roh penghuni makam-makam tersebut sebenarnya sedang dihukum di langit sana.

Kemudian gadis itu menghampiri makam kelima, dan berlutut di depannya.

"Hai, Aiolia."

Angin bertiup, mengaburkan sapaan lirih gadis tersebut. Sapaan tak berjawaban.

Sama halnya dengan pernyataan cinta Aiolia yang tidak sempat dijawab gadis itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Hingga sekarang.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan jawaban," kata si gadis elang. Dia mengangkat tangan, lalu membuka topengnya. Memperlihatkan seraut paras cantik bermata basah.

_Tak pernah terpikir olehku_

_Tak sedikit pun kubayangkan_

_Kau akan pergi, tinggalkan ku sendiri_

_Begitu sulit kubayangkan_

_Begitu sakit kurasakan_

_Kau akan pergi, tinggalkan ku sendiri_

"Inilah jawabanku," air mata gadis itu perlahan menetes. "Kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Gadis itu memainkan kelopak bunga sweet pea di tangannya.

"Dan kau sungguh arogan. Mentang-mentang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kau pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku sendiri."

Dia mengerjap, menatap langit malam berbintang. Berusaha menahan zat cair di mata indahnya.

Tapi tak bisa.

Yang terjadi malah banjir itu tak terhindari.

_Di bawah batu nisan kini kau t'lah sandarkan_

_Kasih sayang kamu begitu dalam_

_Sungguh ku tak sanggup ini terjadi_

_Karena ku sangat cinta.._

_Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu_

_Jatuh air mataku menangis pilu_

_Hanya mampu ucapkan..._

_Selamat jalan kasih..._

"Dasar curang..." lirih, gadis itu menggumam. Dengan tangan bergetar, diusapnya nisan sang Gold Saint Leo. "Mungkin kau protes, kenapa ketika akhirnya aku memperlihatkan wajahku padamu, aku tidak bisa menampilkan wajah tersenyum? Ini semua gara-gara kau...

"Singa bodoh...

"Bodoh...

"Bo..." suara gadis itu tercekat, "...doh..."

Dan dia mulai sesenggukan, mengenang pria yang mencintainya itu. Yang kini telah terbaring di bawah nisan ini. Yang kini hanya bisa dikenang dan ditangisi.

Yang dibencinya, sekaligus dicintai.

_Satu jam saja, ku telah bisa_

_Cintai kamu kamu kamu di hatiku_

_Namun bagiku melupakanmu_

_Butuh waktuku seumur hidup_

_Satu jam saja, ku telah bisa_

_Sayangi kamu, di hatiku_

_Namun bagiku melupakanmu_

_Butuh waktuku seumur hidup_

_Di nantiku_

"Aku ingin melupakanmu, makanya aku tidak membawakanmu bunga forget-me-not," ucap sang gadis, meski hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Dia meletakkan bunga sweet pea-nya di depan nisan.

"Jadi kuberikan bunga sweet pea ini. Kau tahu apa artinya? Dalam bahasa bunga, ini berarti 'terima kasih untuk waktu yang menyenangkan'. Persis seperti apa yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu.

"Sebelum aku melupakanmu."

Gadis itu berdiri, menatap makam di bawahnya. Ia tahu, bahwa dirinya takkan sanggup melupakan pria ini. Meskipun dia mencoba melakukannya seumur hidup.

_Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu_

_Jatuh air mataku menangis pilu_

_Hanya mampu ucapkan..._

_Selamat jalan kasih..._

"Selamat tinggal, Aiolia..." katanya pelan. "Selamat jalan..."

Lalu dia berbalik, menjauhi makam itu dengan air mata yang masih berderai. Gadis tersebut memakai topengnya lagi, kembali menjelma menjadi ksatria wanita kuat yang tidak diketahui segala perasaan hatinya.

Gadis itu,

Aquila Marin.

**The End**

*

*

A/N: Buset! Saya bikin apaan sih nih!? -_- Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!

Promosi: AYO JOIN INFANTRUM! Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum. Klik http titik dua garing garing infantrum dot co dot nr. Seru lho! Bisa diskusi segala macam, mempromosikan karya, dan mendapat challenge-challenge seperti ini... ^_^


End file.
